Es por ti
by Natasha Grandchester
Summary: A un año de casados Candy y Terry intercambian hermosos regalos en medio de un ambiente especial y cálido!


_**Es por ti**_

Él sonreía con verdadera felicidad, observaba el rostro de su esposa dormida, aún no podía creer que todo esto fuera real, que este ángel lo hubiese acogido entre sus brazos salvándolo de la soledad y la tristeza de una vida vacía.

_**Cada que me levanto y veo que a mi lado estas me siento renovado. **_

Se levantó muy despacio para evitar despertarla, si apartar la vista de la figura de su esposa que lucía maravillosa en el camisón de seda rosa, posó un beso, apenas un roce en los labios de la chica y salió en dirección al baño, minutos después regresaba, la miró de nuevo y salió de la habitación.

Él no era muy bueno en las labores del hogar, pero desde que tuvo que vivir sólo en su departamento, tuvo que aprender alguna actividades y la cocina fue la primera de ellas, recordó aquella ocasiones en las cuales sus experimentos había terminado en desastres, comidas con sabor y aspecto horribles, utensilios quemados, sin contar con las veces que se cortó o se quemó. No pudo evitar reír abiertamente.

Pero esta vez todo sería distinto, la paciencia y el amor con el cual su mujer le había explicado, habían logrado sacar buenos resultados, camino hasta la alacena y sacó harina, huevos, mantequilla, tomó un bol y comenzó a mezclar, mientras tarareaba una canción.

Dejó reposar la mezcla unos minutos mientras encendía una hornilla y colocaba un sartén, colocó mantequilla tal como su esposa le había dicho para que los panqueques no se pegaran, vertió parte de la mezcla en el sartén y lo dejó a fuego lento, no podía evitar sonreír, luego buscó café para preparar un poco, cuando éste estaba listo, se volvió para observar cómo iban los panqueques con suerte ya había logrado preparar tres.

Camino de nuevo hasta la habitación y constatando que aún la chica seguía dormida, regresó casi corriendo, tomó naranjas comenzó a exprimir, luego buscó otro bol pequeño, cortó varias frutas y las colocó, no sabía de donde había sacado tanta creatividad pero ya se encontraba haciendo figuras, de seguro ella pensaría que estaba loco.

Un toque en la puerta lo hizo salir corriendo a abrirla, no quería que ella despertará.

- Buenos días Sr. Aquí esta lo que me pidió, debo decirle que son muchas, ¿Esta seguro que las quiere todas? - preguntó el hombre mirando fijamente al chico.

- Por supuesto- Respondió este con una sonrisa.

- Ok, pasen chicos - Dicho esto el hombre hizo un ademán.

Media hora después todo se encontraba listo. El joven colocó en una bandeja el desayuno completo, entró a la habitación y comenzó a cantar con toda la intensión de que su esposa despertara.

_**Tus ojos me llevan lentamente al sol y tu boca me habla del amor y el corazón tu piel tiene el color de un rojo atardecer.**_

La chica abrió los ojos despacio, buscó a su esposo extendiendo la mano sobre la cama pero su lugar estaba vacío, se incorporó un poco y lo vi parado frente a la puerta de la habitación, llevaba una bandeja en sus manos y le sonreía maravillosamente.

_**Es por ti que late mi corazón y es por ti que brillan mis ojos hoy y es por ti que calma mi dolor.**_

Seguía cantando Terry mientras caminaba muy despacio hacia ella.

Candy observó por primera vez la habitación, está se encontraba llena de rosas por todos lados, docenas de rosas de todos los colores y tamaños, su habitación se había convertido en un rosal por arte de magia.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? - Logró preguntar la chica, sin salir sin de su asombro con una sonrisa que llegaba a sus ojos.

Él se acercó hasta sentarse al borde de la cama, le dio un beso.

- Feliz aniversario amor - Respondió a la pregunta con una sonrisa.

Ella no supo que decir estaba demasiado emocionada, se acercó hasta él y le dio un beso, primero un roce, ella colocó su mano en la nuca del joven, su boca se abrió para darle a entender a él que quería prolongar ese intercambio, Terry colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella y la apego más a su cuerpo. No hacían falta palabras, sus labios y sus manos hablaban por ellos.

- Esto es maravilloso Terry, es hermoso mi vida. - Decía la chica emocionada.

Él le dio un beso en el hombro.

- Aun hay más - Dijo buscando la bandeja que había colocado en una mesa cercana. Camino de regreso y la colocó con cuidado sobre la cama.

La chica no pudo disimular su sorpresa, a Terry no le gustaba mucho cocinar y hoy le había preparado el desayuno. Lo mejor de todo es que lucía exquisito.

- ¿Te arriesgas a probarlo? - Preguntó divertido.

- Por supuesto - Respondió ella con una sonrisa. Tomó un tenedor, dudó por un segundo y después corto un trozo de panqueques.

Terry la observaba con atención a la espera de su comentario.

- Esto está divino Terry, me encanta. ¿En verdad lo hiciste tú? - Le preguntó ella divertida.

- ¡Pecas, claro que lo hice yo! estoy levantado hace una hora, pero como tú eres una dormilona no te diste cuenta. - Respondió con fingida molestia.

Ella soltó una carcajada ante el gesto del chico, lo miró a los ojos con ternura y lo beso de nuevo.

- Prueba, así tu mismo comprobaras que te digo la verdad. - Mencionó ella al tiempo que le ofrecía un bocado, él no dudó un instante y tomó lo que su mujer le ofrecía.

Saboreo, tomó otro bocado y sonrió.

- Creo que debo felicitarte, has sido una excelente maestra. - mencionó con una sonrisa y la picardía en sus ojos.

- Pues muchas gracias, la verdad me alegra que hayas aprendido, pues vas a tener que cocinar más seguido. - Mencionó ella con una sonrisa que trataba de anunciar algo.

- ¿Si y eso a que se debe? - Preguntó él tomando un poco de jugo.

- Yo también tengo algo que darte por nuestro aniversario. - mencionó la chica al tiempo que se levantaba y caminaba hasta donde se encontraba su bolso.

Regreso con un sobre blanco en las manos y se lo extendió al chico.

- ¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó sin comprender.

- Mi regalo - Respondió ella con una sonrisa y colocándose junto a él.

El chico abrió el sobre y extrajo el papel, comenzó a leer, no habían paso treinta segundo cuando se volvió para mirar a la chica, sus ojos estaban a punto de salir de sus orbitas, había palidecido.

- Candy… Candy… esto… ¿Esto es? – Pregunto entrecortando las palabras.

- Eso es mi amadísimo esposo, lo que es. – Respondió ella divertida ante la reacción del chico.

Él trago en seco y la observo con mucho cuidado.

- ¿No me digas que te asusta cocinar para tres? – Pregunto con fingida preocupación.

Él al fin dejo salir el aire, desde que leyó el contenido del papel había dejado de respirar, pensaba sorprender a su esposa, pero una vez mas ella le gano la partida y de que forma, si bien habían tomado precauciones para no tener bebes por ahora, pues ambos querían aprovechar y continuar con sus carreras, la sola idea de tener un hijo los llenaba de emoción, jamás imagino que esto seria justo ahora.

- Candy… yo… nosotros… - El chico no sabia que decir.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Esta vez la angustia no era en broma.

- No, es solo que… no se como explicar lo que siento… es algo extraño. – Respondió él mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿No te emociona? – Le pregunto la chica y su voz se quebró al final.

- Es eso exactamente, se lo que es estar emocionado y esto no lo es… - Él se detuvo. Candy lo miraba y sus ojos se humedecieron.

- Esto es mucho más grande pecosa, nunca en la vida había sentido todo esto, es como si el pecho me fuera a estallar de solo pensar que seremos padres, temo que si me levanto caeré al suelo. – Tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, esta dejo correr una lágrima y le sonrió.

- ¿Tú como te sientes Candy? – Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Yo tampoco había sentido esto antes. – Respondió con una sonrisa. – Es como dices, como si la sola idea me llenara por completo y desbordara de mi, cuando el Doctor me dio los resultados, no sabia si llorar o reír, gritar, correr – Mencionaba la chica acariciando el rostro de su esposo.

- Pues yo en este preciso instante quiero hacer todo eso, ¡Nunca pensé que seria tan feliz Candy! ¡No estaba ni cerca de lo imagine sentirá cuando me dieras esta noticia! Esto sobrepaso todas mis expectativas, es sencillamente increíble. – Mencionaba Terry al tiempo que caminaba de un lugar a otro, era verdad jamás lo había visto tan emocionado, ni siquiera el día de su boda. Ella sonreía al verlo de ese modo.

- ¿Me permite esta pieza Sra. Grandchester? – Le pregunto extendiendo la mano.

- Terry no tenemos música. - Respondió ella riendo abiertamente.

- Eso es lo de menos Sra. Yo le cantare. – Menciono él tomándola entre sus brazos ya haciéndola girar.

_**Cada vez que yo te busco y no te puedo aún hallar me siento un vagabundo perdido por el mundo, desordenado si no estás, como mueves tú mi felicidad y todo lo que está de más. **_

_**Tus ojos me llevan lentamente al sol y tu boca me habla del amor y el corazón tu piel tiene el color de un rojo atardecer y es por ti... que late mi corazón.**_

_**Es por ti... que brillan mis ojos hoy y es por ti... que he vuelto a hablar de amor y es por ti... que calma mi dolor.**_

Terry guiaba magistralmente a Candy, al igual que la primera vez que bailaron juntos en la segunda Colina De Pony, como lo había hecho luego en Escocia, el día de su boda hace ya un año y muchas otras veces en que su esposa, le permitía disfrutar de esta cercanía, de esta complicidad, esta sensación que confirmaba que no existía en el mundo nadie mas perfecto que Terry Grandchester para Candy White, ni una mujer mas extraordinaria que Candy White para Terry Grandchester. Esto era simplemente el amor, el amor que desde hacia un par de semanas crecía en un ser que seria la mayor prueba de un sentimiento, de un anhelo, de un sueño. Una familia.

_**Fin**_

_**Natasha Grandchester**_

_**Guerra Florida 2010.**_


End file.
